


Hot Night In Vegas

by badly_knitted



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Dancing, Foreplay, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both know why they’re there, what happens next remains to be seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Night In Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for samparker’s prompt ‘CSI, Nick/Greg, dancing as foreplay,’ at fic_promptly.

There's a heavy backbeat to the music, sending thrumming vibrations through their bodies, teasing nerve endings and making the blood pound through their veins. It's hot, and Nick doesn't just mean the ambient temperature of the dimly lit, crowded club they’ve picked as the starting point for this night of discovery. Neither of them has ever been here before, it’s way off the Strip so they’re not likely to run into anyone they know. That suits them both just fine; there’ll be no unwanted interruptions or distractions.

They both know why they’re here, there’s been a subtle flirtation going on between them for weeks now and it’s finally coming to a head. Which way they go from here will be decided tonight, and so far the signs are looking good. Neither of them is backing down, the tension between them is building steadily; it’s just a question of which of them makes the first move.

The music isn’t to Nick's usual tastes, but right now he doesn't care; it fits the mood. Greg knows how to move, all loose limbs, and hooded, sultry gaze, letting the beat get inside him and carry him with it. He's magnetic to watch and Nick's mouth goes dry. He aches to touch, to run his hands over that lean body, exploring its contours, but at the same time, he doesn't want the dance to end. Not yet. As a compromise, he dances closer, so he can feel the heat radiating off Greg’s skin. His hands move of their own volition, thumbs hooking into the waistband of Greg’s low-slung jeans, fingers cupping sharp hipbones, falling into a matching rhythm, their two bodies moving as one. When their eyes meet, gazes locking, Nick’s breath catches in his throat as Greg leans in for a kiss. He can't wait to see where this night leads.

 

The End


End file.
